


Three Months: The End

by Jude81



Series: Can I Live in Five Sentences? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, NO DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: This is the sequel to Three Months: The Beginning, but with a different ending.





	Three Months: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'm writing fics in 5 sentences or less, as a writing exercise. I would love to know what you think.

It's been three months since Clarke's blade slipped in training, and Lexa's hot blood gushed over her hand.   
  
Sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night crying out at the feel of the dead weight of Lexa in her arms, but then Lexa always rolls over and wraps her arms around her, gently shushing her and whispering sweet words in her ear that neither of them really remember in the morning.


End file.
